Revenge Has Never Been So Confusing
by crazyyygirl95
Summary: Bella's parents are killed the summer before her junior year. She returns with one purpose. To find the killer and murder him. But will old friends make her choose otherwise? Will she finally get her true love? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! AH Canon Pairings. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! So this is my first story! I hope you guys like it! I do not own Twilight! : ( or the extremely sexy Edward! **

**Summary: Bella was best friends with the Cullens and Hales. The summer before their junior year Bella's parents get killed. Bella goes to live with her grandparents in California. Only to return for her senior year after her grandparents pass away. With only one thing on her mind. Revenge. She will find the murderer. And make him pay for what he did. But will her feelings for Edward and her old friends get in the way? Or will they help her commit the crime. **

**On with the story! **

B-POV. Chapter 1: Memories

I never thought I'd return here. I never would have imagined myself to be this person. But things change. Sometimes you're forced to change. Life makes you move forward even if you don't want to. Yet again my life has changed. Yet again I'm forced to grieve.

My name is Isabella Swan. I go by Bella. I am seventeen years old and now live in Forks. My parents are dead. They were killed a little over a year ago. I can still remember that night..

"_EMMETT! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" _

"_ONLY IF YOU CAN CATCH ME EDDIE! HAHAHAHHAHAH"_

_We all laughed in amusement at our two best friends running around the house. Emmett Cullen was being chased by his brother around the house. He had decided it would be hilarious to write all over Edwards piano. _

"_Rosie HELP!"_

"_Oh honey you are on your own."_

_Rosalie Hale was the most gorgeous girl at Forks High. She also happened to be dating Emmett Cullen. A big guy who wouldn't hurt a fly. _

_Emmett was Edwards and Alices brother. They were triplets. I don't know how Esme could handle them. Rosalie and Jasper Hale were twins. Jasper had blonde hair and blue eyes just like his sister. He had a certain charm that was magnified by his southern twang. He was dating Alice. _

_Then there was Edward. My best friend. And if I do say so myself the love of my life. Not that he knew. With his mesmerizing green eyes and wild bronze hair. He was easily Forks Highs most attractive guy. _

_I could only dream of him seeing me as more than his friend. The six of us had been best friends since the first day of kindergarten. They were the only ones who didn't laugh at my lacking coordination skills. _

_*ring ring ring*_

"_Hello?.. Yes, she's here…oh dear.. When did this happen? … of course we'll be there right away." We all stopped messing around as Esme walked in with tears in her eyes. _

"_Mom whats wrong?" Alice said in a scared voice._

"_Bella, honey, its your parents…." she stopped and at the same time as my heart. _

"_what happened Esme?" _

"_They were found dead."_

_This was the moment that my whole world came crashing down. I could feel everything spinning. I saw everyones horrified faces before I was enveloped by darkness._

The killer was never found. Quite honestly I doubt they even looked that much. Not only did I lose my parents but I had to leave my best friends. Who were my family. I had to leave my life behind to go live with my rich grandparents in California.

Only to lose them too. They died in a car crash a month ago. They left me all their money. Plus the money that my parents left me. I had everything that a teenage girl could ask for. Except for what mattered most.

That's what brought me here. Sitting in the parking lot of my old high school. Ready to face them all. I knew I was ready. I had changed a lot in this past year. I wasn't the same awkward girl as before. It was show time.

I stepped out of my 2012 Jaguar XKR-S. Most students had already arrived and where staring in awe at my car. As my heels clicked on the pavement I heard the whispers start. I smiled at what I heard.

"Who is that?"

"Damn what a nice car!"

"And a nice piece of ass too."

"Ew shes probably a slut."

"Wonder who she is."

I walked to the front office to collect my schedule. When I entered immediately recognized.

"Bella! How are you dear?" I saw her eyes widen as she took in my appearance.

"I'm fine , just here to pick up my schedule."

"Of course dear. Here you are, I assume you remember where everything is?'

"Yes ma'am thank you."

As I turned to leave she called my name, "And Bella dear?" I turned around to listen, "Uhm, if you need anything at all just let me know. You are only seventeen dear…"

Of course it would be a big deal for a seventeen year old to be living on her own. "Of coures. Thank you. But I should be fine."

Later that day…

By second period the whole school had been buzzing with the news of the return of Isabella Swan. I had already been asked out ten times. As if I would go out with any of these assholes. By the time lunch rolled around I had made my plan. I liked the attention. So I waited until everyone was in the cafeteria to go in.

I opened the double doors and walked in. Pausing to look around. The whole cafeteria had gone silent. Staring at me with mouths open. I gave them all a small smile and raised my eyebrows. Then I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

I turned around. And faced those eyes that I could never forget.

"uhm hi…think I could get through?" The same velvety voice that I remembered. The one that haunted my dreams.

Behind him were four other people. They seemed to recognize me before he did. Because suddenly he was shoved aside and a pair of tiny arms was wrapped around me. Then before I could react I was pulled into a bear hug. Emmett.

"BELLAAA! YOURE BACKKK!" Emmett like always had no care of all the other students.

"Well it seems like I am. And you guys are..?" I decided to play with them a little. Anything to make this day interesting.

Rosalie spoke up, "Okay bitch quit playing. We're only your best friends since kindergarten."

I laughed, still the same Rosalie, "Okay okay fine! I knew who you guys are."

We exchanged hugs but Edward still hadn't said anyting, "Cat got your tongue?"

That seemed to snap him out of his shock because I was suddenly pulled into a hug, "Bella. You're back. Why didn't you write? Where have you been? Do you think it's okay to just leave us like this! We know you were in pain but we could have helped! Yet you completely shut us out! And now you come back just like that? Like nothing happened? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

This..I did not expect.

**A/N: woo! First chapeter! Okay guys well please let me know what you think. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Ill update ASAP. And yes I know that bella seems a little OOC but that's how its suppose to be! So please review! I know its short but I thought that was a good place to stop! Chapters WILL get longer! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okayyy here we go chapter two! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Stephanie does! **

_Previously on "Revenge Has Never Been So Confusing"_

_That seemed to snap him out of his shock because I was suddenly pulled into a hug, "Bella. You're back. Why didn't you write? Where have you been? Do you think it's okay to just leave us like this! We know you were in pain but we could have helped! Yet you completely shut us out! And now you come back just like that? Like nothing happened? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"_

_This..I did not expect. _

Chapter 2: BFFs Again?

As strong as I was now his words slapped me across the face. They hit what I already knew. What I had tried for the past year to ignore. I had left. And even though they had attempted many times to contact me I refused to respond. Who was I to dump my problems on them? To mess up their perfect lives?

Still I had learned a lot in this past year and I managed to keep my composure. The old Bella would have run out of the cafeteria crying. But I was stronger than that. So I held back my tears.

"WHO ARE YOU TO SCREAM AT ME JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T TALK TO YOU WHILE I WAS AWAY? YOU WERENT EVEN THERE TO SAY BYE WHEN I LEFT FOR CALIFORNIA! YOU WERE TOO BUSY WITH TANYA! SO EXCUSE ME IF I THOUGHT IT BEST NOT TO CONTACT YOU WHILE I WAS GRIEVEING!"

His eyes that were burning with anger turned to pain. I had him. I knew it. The smooth Edward Cullen was at loss for words. I had made him speechless.

"Well now that you got that out of your system how about we get food? Bella sit with us please!" it was more of a command than a question. Alice stared at me with her puppy dog eyes until I agreed. Causing her to squeal in a way I didn't think was humanly possible.

"So Bella what have you been up to this past year?" Rosalie asked as we sat down.

"Oh..you know. Just school." And getting better at lying.. I mentally added.

"Come on Belly! You were in CALIFORNIA! And all you did was go to school!" Emmett looked like he was going to burst if I hadn't done anything.

"Yeah well you know… It was.. Hard." I looked away. Not wanting to see their faces as they realized.

Thankfully Jasper was the one to clear his throat, "Right well are you living on your own?"

I smiled my thanks at him, "yeah, I have an apartment in town. Not too far from your guys place actually."

"OOOOOO I heard those apartments are really nice! PARTY AT BELLAS!" Emmett yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Panic immediately started to boil inside of me, "NO! No party at Bellas!" I saw everyones faces turn to dissapointment as they turned away.

"Emmett you cant just invite people over to Bellas! Its not your house!" Rosalie smacked Emmetts head.

"Well I mean you guys can come over! I just don't want anyone else there." I quickly said before they thought I didn't want them there.

"Well actually you are coming over to our house tonight Bella! We're having a sleepover! PLUS mom and dad will be super excited to see you!" Alice spoke at a hundred miles an hour. I barely understood what she said.

"Alright well can we stop by my place so I can get clothes?"

"OF COURSE! I need to approve of your closet!" I could see the wheels turning in Alice's head.

Just then the bell rand and I stood up to go to my next class. "Well I'll see you guys after school."

I heard them all say their goodbyes. Then I remembered Edward. I hadn't really noticed him sitting there. His little out burst I didn't expect. I didn't expect mine either. Tonight was going to be awkward.

Scratch that. Right now was going to be awkward. I walked into my biology class and was greeted with bronze hair. gave me my seat. Right next to Edward.

I swear I saw him frown as I sat down. Hoping to ignore him throughout the lecture I took out my notebook. Only to hear Mr. Banner say that we were doing a worksheet with our partners. Great.

We somehow managed to do it without speaking a word to each other. But we finished with more than enough time left.

"Bella…"

"yes.." I refused to look at him.

"Look I'm sorry. If you'll just let me explain." against my better judgment I looked up. And saw his eyes reflecting the same sadness his voice had.

"I'm listening." I surprised myself by sounding indifferent.

"That day. I was about to leave to go say bye to you. But Tanya called. She said that it was important. And it would only take a few minutes. I stopped at her house on the way to yours. I found her drunk. I couldn't just leave her like that. So I tried to make sure she was okay before leaving to go to your house. But she asked me to take her up to her bedroom to sleep. And I did. By the time I left I had to speed to get to you. When I got there they told me you had already left. I tried to call you. To talk to you. But you wouldn't listen. Hell you never picked up the phone. I've missed you so much Bella. And now you're back and I can't imagine not being able to talk to you and hang out with you. Please just please. Try. For me."

Part of me believed him. The other part thought he was lying. I didn't know which part to listen to. Again going against what I thought I agreed to try and return to the friendship we once had. Part of me screamed at me not to get too close to anyone. With what my mission was. I couldn't afford to get close to anyone.

Pushing those thoughts away I headed towards my car at the end of the day. People were crowded around it and I had to shove my way through. Only to find Alice and Rosalie in it. Arguing with the boys about who got to ride in it.

"NO! WE GET TO RIDE WITH BELLA!'

"BUT ROSIE! We want to ride with Bella!"

"Emmett you have to drive Rosalie's car. And Edward you have to take your car! Jazzy can ride with us!" Jasper smirked as he slid in next to Alice.

"You three can ride with me to my house and then to your house Edward and Emmett can ride with me. Kay?" I just wanted to get out of here.

They grumbled their responses and we were off. I decided to take the long way there. Driving always managed to calm me down. The four of us made small talk. I knew the interrogation would begin later tonight. I pulled up to my garage and we went in.

"BELLA! This condo is amazing!" Emmett squealed like a little girl as he saw all my video games, "YES! Finally a girl who will play with us!"

All the boys immediately started playing as Alice and Rose rolled their eyes. I gave them a quick tour and then we went to my bedroom. Alice looked like she was in heaven. My closed was pretty much the size of a small bedroom.

"Oh my god Bella! You're fashion sense has gotten a million times better in this past year!"

"Well I did live in California Alice. I was kinda forced into it by my aunt actually."

"Well I love your aunt!"

An hour later me and Rose finally managed to drag Alice away from my closet. She had gone crazy with the shoes. Not to mention the section in my closed that had all the makeup and hair things. It was like a mini salon in there.

As we pulled up to Alice's huge house I felt my stomach start to turn into knots. I had been gone for such a long time. What if Carlisle and Esme thought bad of me? My mind was going a million hours an hour. But instantly stopped as I was pulled into a warm hug. I remembered these arms.

"Esme.." I sighed.

"Bella dear. So good to see you! How have you been? Anything I can do for you? Oh you must be hungry!" I laughed as Esme went into mother mode.

"Good to see you too. Good. No I'm fine. And really Esme I'm not that hungry." I answered all her questions with a smile.

"Nonsense! You're too skinny! Do you have any food at that condo of yours?" she laughed at my obviously shocked expression, "Oh please dear. This is Forks. Of course I know you live by yourself! If you ever need anything at all just let us know dear!"

I thanked her as I was whisked away by an eager Alice. Everything was just like I remembered it. We went into the family room. Then everything went black.

"Bella! Bella! Come on!" his velvety voice was urgent. I couldn't understand why.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes and was met with striking green eyes. But they weren't Edwards.

"Carlisle!" I sat up only to fall back onto the couch. More like I was pushed back.

"Don't stand up Bella. Carlisle is she okay?" Everyone was crowded around me looking as if they thought I was going to break any second.

"Hmm.. Well she seems fine." Carlisle spoke as he examined me. "Does this happen often Bella?"

"uhm.. No. It's just. This room. Sorry. Just shock I guess." I looked down at my hands. I started biting my lip. A nervous habit.

"Oh, of course dear we understand. Would you rather go somewhere else?" Esme asked in a concerned voice.

"No no. I'm fine really. I was just..overwhelmed."

"I'm confused…" of course Emmett would be. I laughed before explaining.

" is where Esme told me..about…"

"you don't have to say it. Emmett is just stupid." Rosalie slapped his head as I smiled my thanks.

"Okaaayyyyyyyyyyyy. Can we eat now?" Alice managed to make me smile.

As we had dinner the questions started.

"What have you been doing this past year dear?"

"Just going to school. You know the usual."

"And how are you? With your grandparents and all.."

"I'm fine really. I guess it was just time."

"Well you've changed a lot Bella. You're still as beautiful as before." I blushed at Carlisles words. Of course. All the Cullen men were real charmers.

"Thank you." I mumbled as everyone laughed at my expense.

"Okay! Everyone in a circle! We're gonna play truth or dare!" Little Alice was a natzi when it came to things like this.

An hour later Alice and Rose had kissed, Emmett had run buck naked to the store, Edward had dressed like a girl, Jasper had gone to serenade Jessica, and I had to take my bra off and let Edward wear it.

As we were all getting ready to watch a movie my cellphone rang. I excused myself before heading out to the patio.

"Hello?'

"Bella? Just calling to check up on you."

I sighed, "I'm fine James."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I growled, " Now can you leave me alone!"

"I'm not sure you're ready."

"I'm not ready? What about everything I've done this past year? And you think I'm not ready?"

"This is different.. You're emotions could get in the way."

"Look James I know what I'm doing. I know what I have to do. I'll start looking tomorrow. Don't bother me please. If I need your help I'll ask you for it. I've waited a long time to do this."

"fine. Just be careful."

I hung up and went inside. Instead of being in the living room everyone pulled me into Alice's room.

"Bella..what's going on?" They knew…

EPOV Yes EDWARD!

I listened to her conversation I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help myself.

Who was James? What did she have to do? What had she done in this past year?

I saw her stretch and that's when I saw it. A gun. She had a gun.

I ran in and told everyone what I had seen and heard. I was worried about Bella. I had lied about what I had done the night I didn't show up to say goodbye to her. But I couldn't tell her the truth. And now she was lying to us.

"Bella. Whats going on?" Alice asked her as soon as we pulled her into the room. I saw her eyes turn from worried. To shocked. To looking like she'd been caught.

"I….I.."

**A/N: ooo cliffy! Haha well I know much didn't really happen in this chapter but please let me know what you think!I would really love it if you guys reviewed! Let me know what you think! Please review! **

**-crazyyygirl **


End file.
